


Friends Like Us

by telemachus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Keeping Silent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan speculation is quite shocking to an angel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Like Us

Aziraphale sniffs,

“I still say you are seeing things which aren’t there. And so are all these ladies with their writing. The professor was a charming man, he would never have written such things. The elf and the dwarf are merely friends. Like us.”

Crowley raises an eyebrow in a facsimile of his habitual silent derision.

“Elves don’t. Any more than – than angels, fallen or not.”

Aziraphale looks almost pleadingly at him, and no Commendation from Below would be worth his pain, his fall.

“Yes, angel, I daresay you are right,” Crowley sighs, “friends. Like us. Silly me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just think "ladies" is the word Aziraphale would use.


End file.
